Mutant X Acadamy
by Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell
Summary: Welcome to Mutant X Academy, a place where beginner New Mutant come to hone their powers and skills. At this awesome school you will learn how to be a New Mutant while still mantaining your average Teenager needs. Accepting Ocs. Template inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 Introduction

"Welcome to Mutant X Academy, a place where the students are prepared for the world of superheroes. Here at the academy you will take several different classes that prepare you for the future. Students are not allowed outside their rooms after 10:00 p.m. Breakfast starts at 6:30 a.m. and continue until 9:00 a.m. Lunch starts at 12:00 p.m. and continues until 2:30 p.m. Supper will begin at 6:00 p.m. and end at 8:00 p.m. Desert is optional but will start at 8:30 p.m. and end at 9:30 p.m.

Now let's meet the staff, shall we? Shalimar Fox will be the instructors in combat class. The second instructor is I will be teaching you about your powers. Emma will be teaching you about power control. Lexa is in charge of survival. If you shall have any problems talk to our understanding counselor Jesse. Dealing with behavior is Brennan. Last but certainly not least is your principal. That would be me, Adam Kane."

Adam stood on stage, clicking a button on his remote, turning the slideshow off. He then pushed a button that made the overhead screen roll up. He looked over the new set of the new students.

"Now the best four students will be put on the Mutant X Team and will be lead Me." "Are there any questions?" Nothing but silence. "Okay then, head to the lunchroom to get your class schedule"

* * *

><p>So that was my introprologue. Hope you liked it. I will be taking 4 main characters and the rest would be minor or supporting. When I'm not busy I might even post a chapter every now and then. So please send in a OC!

Now some few rules.

2. Please take into consideration that the teachers are around their late 20's early 30's.

3. Don't try to be a relative of an orignal character.

5. For history, don't put "know one really knows..." that is so annoying and I won't even think about using it.

6. PM Only!

8. Don't overdue it.

9. Be orignal. Have unique powers.

10. Have fun! Besure to reread the rules.

**IF YOU WANT TO BE A GSA FROM THE GENOMEX ACADEMY THEN LET ME KNOW. OTHERWISE, YOU'RE AN HERO, 4 Main hero, all others will make some kind of Apperence.**

**My OC**

_Name: Brent Wayne_

_Nickname(s): Wayne, Bren, _

_Age: (10-17) 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Heritage: New Mutant_

_Type Of New Mutant (Psionic, Molecular, Feral, or Elemental.): Psionic_

_Born In: (April/9/1999, Atlanta,Georgia)_

_Hero_

**_Normal Appearance_**

_Eye Color(s): Brown Eyes_

_Hair Color(s): Blonde Hair_

_Skin Tone: African-American_

_Tattoos/Markings/Scars/Piercings: None_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 150Ibs (68kg)_

_Body Shape: Muscular For Age_

_Preferred Clothing: Red, Black, Green, Yellow, or Blue Shirt, Blue or Black Jeans, Black Boots, Black Leather Jacket,_

**_Hero/Villain Info & Background_**

_Hero Name: Rapport_

_Powers: **Telepathy**_

**Mind Reading **- Sky allows the user to read anyone's thoughts with only the use of psychological thought and will.

**Mind Control:** Sky can control, project and change the decisions and thoughts of other with only the use of his own mind.

**Psionic Blast: **Skycan focus his mental power into a Psionic Blast, and use them as an offensive weapon to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. He has also used this power to implants thoughts and actions into other people simply as an extension of his powers.

**Psychic Liberation:** Sky can also use his Psionic Blasts to set others free of mental control.

**Empathy:** Sky can identify the emotional feelings of another person.

**Intuition:** Sky has innate sense of events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving.

**Psionic/Astral Projection **- Astral Projection is the ability to project one or another's thoughts and make them seem as if they're there even if they are not.

__(Doesn't have to have these.) _Weapons: None_

_Why They chose to go to Mutant X Acadamy: To learn to control his psionic powers._

**_Personal_**

_Personality: Brent is described to be a good-hearted, sweet, bubbly, cheerful, likeable, charismatic, kind, caring, empathetic, sensitive, romantic and charming individual, but he is not considered to be overly bright or intelligent at the very beginning of the series. He is not an academic, scholarly person by any means and he does not take school very seriously at all. In fact, in most instances, Brent finds school to be too serious and disciplinary. Brent is highly unsure about his identity and his future; who he is and what he really stands for._

_Likes: Powers, Being a Superhero, his parents, girls_

_Dislikes: Being overwhelmed with thoughts._

_Sexuality: Heterosexuality_

_Weaknesses: Thought_

_Fears: Cramped Spaces_

_Dream: To master his psychic powers._

_Insecurities: Having week powers_

_Problems:_Losing control of his powers._ _

_Hobbies: Meditation, Novel Writeing, _

_Sports: Track_

_(Leave the prefrences for your perfect Boyfriend/Girlfreind/Crush?: _  
><em>_

_Type:(What "Type" of people do they like? Ex. Crazy, bubbly and carefree, confident, the_

_opposite of themselves, etc. Be descriptive please)_

_Types of Best friends:_

_Type of Enemies:_

**_Favorites_**

_Color: Green_

_Food: Vanilla Milkshake_

_Animal: Bird_

_Season: Winter_

_ Song/Singer/Band: _

**_Background_**

_Family:_

_Luke Wayne (Father, Psionic)_

_Zelena (Mother, Elemental)_

_Before Becoming A Hero: _

_How Did They Come To Mutant X Academy?:_


	2. Notice

I have made a Wiki for this story go to my profile page and click on the link.


End file.
